


The Everlasting Light

by blanketed_in_stars



Series: 12 Days of Shipmas [7]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/pseuds/blanketed_in_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus points to the largest present under the tree, wrapped in deep scarlet paper. “That one.”</p><p>Achilles pulls it over by its white ribbon. “It is very big.”</p><p>“Open it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Everlasting Light

“And you get to open one on Christmas Eve,” Patroclus says.

Achilles looks up from where he’s kneeling by the tree. “Tonight?” he says. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“It’s tradition,” Patroclus insists.

“Well, which one, then?” But Achilles doesn’t wait for an answer, taking a green-and-gold parcel and setting in front of Patroclus. “You’re opening this,” he says, grinning.

Patroclus sets it to one side. “I will after you open yours,” he says. He points to the largest present under the tree, wrapped in deep scarlet paper. “That one.”

Achilles pulls it over by its white ribbon. “It is very big.”

“Open it.”

So he pulls the wrapping off, slowly peeling away the tape and being careful not to rip the paper. When he opens the box itself, he snorts. “It’s just another box.”

Hiding a smile behind his hand, Patroclus says, “What do you do with boxes?”

Achilles rolls his eyes. He lifts out the second box and unwraps it with the same precision as the first. When he sees the blue wrapping paper inside, he looks at Patroclus. “Another?”

Patroclus blinks innocently. “Keep going.”

“Whatever you say.” He unwraps it, and sighs a little at the holly-patterned box that is revealed. But he doesn’t hesitate, only tears away the layer of paper, and again on the next box, though by this time his unwrapping has turned haphazard. He snorts upon opening the latest. “This is a very silly tradition,” he says.

“Just wait.”

“I don’t think there is anything inside after all,” Achilles tells him. “This is your idea of a joke, isn’t it?” He’s chuckling, and his tone is light, but he does look a bit irritated.

“Achilles,” Patroclus says, “I promise you there is something inside.” It’s a miracle he can keep his voice steady with the bubble of excitement and anticipation threatening to make his chest explode. “Please, just keep opening it.”

For a moment it looks as if Achilles might not, but then he gives a little smile and obliges. There are three more boxes, each smaller than the last, before he reaches the tiny black one. “What’s this?”

“Open it and find out.”

He watches Achilles’s face as he sees the ring, so he doesn’t miss the split-second incomprehension, or the moment of realization, or the way Achilles’s jaw literally drops—it’s slight, but it’s there. “Merry Christmas,” Patroclus says, and his voice does tremble a bit.

Achilles says nothing, staring at the ring with a dazed expression.

“Achilles? Have you turned to stone?” He laughs, but feels a spark of apprehension. Maybe he was wrong. He shouldn’t have done it like this, with him sitting in the chair and Achilles kneeling at his feet. It’s backwards and he’s ruined it.

Then Achilles looks up, and he’s beaming. Joyous. His whole face blazes with it, and he reaches to kiss Patroclus, hard. “I will,” he murmurs, not needing to hear the question. His eyes are open and bright and full. “I swear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the last prompt on [this post](http://forgive-me-remus.tumblr.com/post/134241000399/neutralmilktimeshare-xiumanizer), which is “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face.”


End file.
